hobbit_xoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins
|allies = Thorin Oakenshield, Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Peter Quill, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Drax the Destroyer, Taran, Eilonwy, Gurgi, Dallben, Hen Wen|nationality = |age = 50|eyes = Green|hair = Brown|skincolor = Fair|powers = Invisibility Burglary skills Marksman|occupation = Burglar in Thorin's Company|actor = Martin Freeman|alsoknown = Bilbo Bearer of Calypso's Mark Mr. Bilbo Mr. Boggins (Kíli) The Hobbit Mr. Baggins Baggins Laddie Burglar Baggins Oakenshield's Burglar Ferret Master Baggins (Thorin Oakenshield)|ethnicity = |loveinterest = Elizabeth Swann (small crush; formerly) Princess Amelia (girlfriend)|pets = None|minions = None|possessions = Sting Acorn Rocks Mithril shirt|affiliation = Thorin Oakenshield and Company Jack Sparrow's Crew Crew of the Black Pearl Guardians of the Galaxy Rebels of Tir Asleen Ariel's Family Baggins Family Thorin Oakenshield|origin = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowshi of the Ring|first_appearance = The Hobbit and Pirates of the Caribbean series|last_appearance: = The Hobbit in the Guardians of the Galaxy|voice = Orson bean (1977 counterpart) Martin Freeman (archival footage)}}Bilbo Baggins is a Hobbit who originates from the world of Arda uin the country of Middle-earth and is the series' main protagonist. He has been part of the Dragon Riders, the Black Pearl crew, the the Rebel alliance, and currently, a Guardian of the Galaxy. Bilbo, after he falls into a portal created by Tia Dalma, finds his way in the world of Pirates of the Caribbean while making best friends with Miss Elizabeth Swann. He is kidnapped by pirates led by Hector Barbossa, along with Elizabeth before being saved by Will Turner, the man in love with Miss Swann. One year later, Bilbo was forced into a temporary servitude to Davy Jones before he was rescued by Will Turner once again. Occassionally, Bilbo will settle down in children movies, such as How to Train Your Dragon ''and ''Ratatouille, ''where he befriends Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Toothless, and even a rat he can understand Four months before Guardians, he began a partnership with Peter Quill, who insisted on them being on first-name terms. Powers and abilities * '''Multilingual:' Bilbo can speak several languages, such as English, Westron, and Sindarian. He can also speak to animals, such as Remy, Flounder, and Sebastian. Pirates of the Caribbean Bilbo wakes up at the western gate, where Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter finds him and nursed Bilbo back to health. Both become very close friends, up to the point where she and her father treat Bilbo as a family member. Both of them were kidnapped by Hector Barbossa, who believed Elizabeth to be the daughter of Bootstrap Bill Turner and that mixing her blood in with Bilbo Baggins' then will free them from their curse. Bilbo fears the pirates when he sees them as walking skeletons. Barbossa later released Bilbo, but only has him walk the plank and drop into the water. The hobbit nearly drowns before Elizabeth comes down and assists him on the beach. Guardians of the Galaxy Four months prior, Bilbo Baggins met Peter Quill (AKA Star Lord) and had helped save him on a mission, causing them to go on a first name-terms. * How to Train Your Dragon Star Wars The Black Cauldron Relationships For more information, see Bilbo Baggins/Relationships Family * Belladonna Took (mother) * Bungo Baggins (father) * Gerontius "Old" Took (maternal grandfather) * Adamanta Chubb (maternal grandmother) * Mungo Baggins (paternal grandfather) * Laura Grubb (paternal grandmother) * Otho Sackville-Baggins (paternal cousin) * Lotho Sackville Baggins (paternal first cousin once removed) Enemies Friends/allies * Crew of the Black Pearl ** Jack Sparrow ** Hector Barbossa ** Elizabeth Swann ** Will Turner ** Pintel ** Ragetti ** Mr. Gibbs Items and trademarks * Sting: Bilbo's sword which he kept with him at all times. However, Bilbo lost it after being captured by pirates. Suddenly, it appeared when Weatherby Swann handed it back to Bilbo, and kept it in handy. * Laser Gun: 'Bilbo gained this gun from Luke Skywalker. He later used it in ''Guardians of the Galaxy when threatening Rocket Raccoon and Groot for kidnapping Peter Quill. * '''Bilbo Baggin's pistol was one of the possessions of Bilbo Baggins. He was given it by his pirate friend and captain, Jack Sparrow in between Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest. ''He lost it when Davy Jones kidnapped Bilbo and his crew ''The Empress. Affiliation * Thorin Oakenshield and Company * Motley crew * Crew of the Black Pearl * Tir Asleen rebels * The Rebel Alliance * Guardians of the Galaxy Family tree Notes * Solid lines denote blood parent-child relationships * Dashed lines denote marriage, adoption relationships and relationships that result in offspring * † denotes the deceased * Frodo Baggins was adopted by Bilbo after Frodo's parents died in the Brandywine River. * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Hobbit Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hobbits Category:Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Little Mermaid Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters